


I can do this

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Episode: s01e14 Objects in Space, Gen, POV Kaylee, kaylee learning to use a gun, post-objects in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, the crew decides it's time Kaylee learns how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do this

_I can do this._

The funny thing about holding a _shee-niou_ pistol in your shaking, sweating hands is how it tends to make what you think you’re keeping all inside come pouring out the front of your _shee-niou_ face. 

“Yeah,” Captain says, arms crossed over his chest a healthy half-dozen steps away. “You can.”

“C’mon, Kaylee!” Jayne’s munching on an apple, kicking his heels against the rock he’s sitting on. “Just picture it’s that _ben tian sheng de yi dui rou_ what left you trussed up in the engine room.”

Her finger tightens on the trigger and she narrows her eyes at the target. _I can do this._ She still doesn’t shoot.

Soft footfalls on the bare dirt beside her and Mal’s low, _Hey, hey, easy, angry girl with gun, here,_ voice and River’s there beside her, looking between the gun in Kaylee’s hand, the target, and her nervous brother hovering off to the side of the makeshift shooting range. River cocks her head and frowns at her when Kaylee lowers the gun to her side. 

“It’s just an object,” River smiles, slow and encouraging like Kaylee’s the one on this moon with a few screws loose. “It’s just pretend.”

Kaylee looks up, looks from face to face and then to Serenity. Her friends, her family, her home. Never thought she’d have to learn to shoot, be prepared to kill, just to keep flyin’. She can still feel Early’s breath against his cheek though; smell the stale-ship stink of him when she closes her eyes.

“I can do this.”

River’s smile blossoms into a grin. “I’m hearing a lot of talk there, genius. Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

By the time they lift off the backwater rock, Kaylee can shoot a straw man through the heart, or right between the legs, from thirty paces.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Weapons. Firefly, Kaylee, after everything that's happened, the others decided it was time she knew how to shoot.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/531993.html?thread=76131865#t76131865).


End file.
